Como olvidarme de Reina
by Selva 125
Summary: Hay gente que deja marcas en tu vida. Reina marco la de Tobitaka. Una historia donde lo unico que realmente importa, es el amor.


**Disclamer: Salvo Reina, los personages no me pertenecen, al igual que la cancion que ha servido como inspiracion a esta historia, la cual pertenece al gran Ricardo Arjona.**

**Espero que les guste .**

* * *

**Durante toda mi vida, he conocido a toda clase de personas: desde la más inocentes hasta las más despiadadas. Ninguna me ha marcado la vida. Ninguna excepto Reina.**

**Esta es nuestra historia.**

* * *

**Ocurrió durante mis años de músico callejero, durante aquella época en la cual viajaba de un sitio a otro, trasportando conmigo solamente una mochila, una guitarra y unos versos de Borges. De día, caminaba sin rumbo, tocando mi guitarra, con la cual ganaba dinero suficiente como para sobrevivir. Y de noche, visitaba las ciudades, recorría los callejones, observaba las estrellas…y a veces, dormía. **

**Fue uno de esos días de Junio en el que la conocí. Aquel día, estaba tocando al frente de un café, en una calle pintoresca de Buenos Aires. Era una calle perdida, así que escaseaba de dinero. Pero aun así, decidí quedarme.**

**Ya al medio día, una mujer vestida de azul, de cabellos largos castaños rojizos y de ojos verdes gatunos, me pidió que tocara una de Silvio. La complací con Rabo de nube, y puso dinero en el sombrero. No sé qué me sorprendió más en aquel momento: que la mujer me pusiera una buena cantidad de monedas, o que fuera compatriota mía. El caso, es que la invite a un café.**

-No me imaginé nunca que habría un japonés rondando por aquí, en Argentina.-**me confes****ó****, cuando nos sentamos en una mesa.-** ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Tobitaka Seiya.-**le respondí.**

-¿Y cómo es que cantas tan bien en español, si no es tu idioma?**-pregunt****ó**** curiosa.**

-Tengo facilidad para los idiomas.

-¡Cuánto me hubiera gustado tener tu talento para las lenguas cuando llegue aquí!-**se ri****ó****. Su risa era especial: sonaba ****sarcástica **** y a la vez sincera.**

-¿Vives por aquí?-**le pregunt****é****.**

-Más o menos… Digamos que mi trabajo me hace viajar mucho**.-me respondió.- **¿Y tú?

-No, yo solamente estoy aquí de pasada.

-Entiendo…Entonces, ¿no conoces a la gente de aquí?

-Pues…no, no conozco a nadie.

-Ya veo…-**murmur****ó****, mirando su taza de café vacía. Tom****ó**** su bolso, y se fu****é****, no sin antes avisarme:**-Bueno, como eres nuevo por aquí, te daré solamente un consejo, allá tú si lo vas a seguir o no: nene, ten cuidado.

-¿De qué?-**le pregunt****é****, intrigado.**

**Y como si de una broma se tratase, me respondió:**

-De mí.

**Nunca seguí su consejo.**

* * *

**Durante dos semanas, la mujer de azul vino todos los días a la misma hora, al mismo lugar en donde nos encontramos la primera vez, y siempre me pedía una de Silvio. Y yo, la complacía con Rabo de nube, y la invitaba al mismo café con el dinero que había ganado.**

**No sabía más que su nombre, Reina Fudou, su país de origen, Japón, y el lugar en donde se había criado, la Recoleta. Lo demás era un completo misterio para mí. **

**Las primeras veces, ella permanecía distante. Pero conforme pasaron los días, Reina empezó a familiarizarse de tal manera conmigo, que parecíamos amigos de toda la vida.**

**Ella me recordaba al Sol, tan cálida y brillante como el astro. Su risa era una mezcla de sinceridad e ironía, al igual que su carácter en s****í****. Sus gestos pasaban de ser serenos y maduros, a ser alegres e infantiles. Llegue a pensar que provenía de una familia de bien, debido a la elegancia de sus ropas. Estaba muy lejos de la realidad…pero eso solamente lo sabría mas adelante.**

**El día en el que descubrí la cara oculta de Reina, era el último día en Argentina. Había intentado aplazarlo por todos los medios, pero no lo conseguí. Y no sabía por qu****é****, pero sentí que esta era la despedida más dolorosa de mi vida.**

**Como todas las veces anteriores, Reina llego al medio día, pidió una de Silvio, y me dio una recompensa gratificante. Yo le toqu****é**** la misma canción, y la invit****é**** al mismo café, en donde le tuve que anunciar ****mi ****marcha****.**

-Con que te vas mañana…-**susurr****ó**** tristemente.-**Y no puedes aplazarlo…

-Depende. Si encontrase trabajo en algún lugar, me podría quedar más tiempo.

**Mi amiga se quedó en silencio un rato, mirando su taza de café, aun sin terminar. Me mir****ó**** a los ojos, y en un tono esperanzador y melancólico me inform****ó****:**

-Sabes…en donde yo trabajo…están buscando un músico para la banda que nos acompaña…viajamos por toda América…no sé si te interesaría unirte a nosotros.

-Si tu jefe está de acuerdo…-**le respondí, intentado camuflar la alegría que me inundaba el poder**_**laburar**_** a su lado.**

**Entonces, con una sonrisa de niña pequeña, me llev****ó**** hasta el taxi que siempre la esperaba en la esquina…y de ****allí hasta**** un bar de strippers. **

-¿Estas segura que es aquí?-**le pregunto, confuso, al entrar a la taberna.**

**Reina, con una de sus sonrisas típicas, me dijo:**

-Nene, aquí es donde _laburo_.

**Y se fue, ****dejádome**** con su jefe. No sabía cómo reaccionar.**

**El gordinflón del jefe me di****ó**** el trabajo, pero yo no le escuchaba. Por un momento, al verla subir a la pista, pensé que era una locura, que sería mi ruina trabajar en un lugar como ****é****ste. Sin embargo, ninguno de esos pensamientos dur****ó**** mucho.**

**He ****viajado**** por todo el mundo: he estado en Paris, en Barcelona, en Hong Kong, en El Cairo, en Malasia, en Estambul…y ninguna de sus bellezas era comparable a la de Reina sin ropa.**

**Definitivamente, a esa mujer me era imposible odiarla.**

* * *

**Seguimos juntos durante mucho tiempo. Nos fuimos desde Buenos Aires, hasta ****Río****. Durante todo ese trayecto tuve el tiempo de conocer a la verdadera Reina Fudou, y de enamorarme de ella.**

**Sé ****lo ****que estaréis pensando: ¿Cómo enamorarse de una persona, a la cual casi se la puede considerar como una puta? No os sabría responder. La mujer que bailaba en las pistas, no era la misma que fuera de ellas.**

**Reina era una persona contradictoria, como ya lo habré mencionado antes: podía pasar de las bromas a la seriedad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Fuera de su trabajo, era como una niña: bromeaba, sonreía inocentemente, se emocionaba como si tuviera cinco años, etc. Sin embargo, delante de la gente de su trabajo, o en sus momentos de seriedad, cuando estaba conmigo, Reina conseguía mantener un aire tan maduro y tranquilo, que me llegaba a sorprender lo ****madura**** que podía llegar ****a**** parecer. **

**Pero lo que seguramente más me impresionaba en ella, era la forma en la que veía su vida. Si bien era positiva la mayoría del tiempo, también era realista en cuanto a su peculiar situación. Pero nunca la oí quejarse de ello, ni una sola vez. Reina tomaba su trabajo como algo normal en lo cotidiano, como si desvestirse delante de los hombres fuera lo que hacen todas las mujeres. **"¡De seguro que no me creerías si te dijera que nosotras, las _strip__pers_, ganamos más limpiamente nuestro salario que la gente de poder!"-**me decía alguna que otra vez, en sus ratos libres.**

**Quizás fueron estas y otras cosas en la personalidad de mi amiga que me conquistaron. Lo más seguro.**

**Hay que reconocer, que yo no era el único que se sentía atraído por el otro; a Reina ****yo ****tampoco le era indiferente. Pero eso ****sólo**** lo descubriría en nuestra estancia en ****Río****.**

**Ocurrió una noche, después de terminar de trabajar. Nosotros trabajábamos de noche: mientras Reina vendía su silueta, yo tocaba la guitarra en una banda de **_**blues**_**.**

**Cerramos como normalmente, a las tantas de la madrugada, antes que el sol saliera. Lo especial esa noche, fue que Reina me pidió que paseara con ella por las calles de Brasil. Acept****é****, intentando esconder el placer que me causaba estar en su compañía. Aunque cada vez era más difícil esconder las ansias de un corazón enamorado…**

**Al principio de nuestro trayecto, un silencio que nunca antes había conocido en su presencia se instaló entre nosotros. Para mi suerte, Reina termino ****cortándo****lo:**

-¿Alguna vez has tenido un sueño, que te parezca imposible alcanzar?

-Sí.-**le respondí, intentando no decir su nombre.- **¿Y tú?

**Reina señal****ó**** al cielo estrellado, y respondió:**

-Me encantaría brillar tanto como una de ellas. Aunque solo fuera una vez en la vida, me gustaría poder brillar con mi propia luz…ser yo misma.

**Otro silencio nos envolvió, pero esta vez no le dej****é**** mucho tiempo quedarse:**

-A mí me parece que ya brillas bastante.-**le conté, consiguiendo una sonrisa suya.**

-¿Tú crees?-**me pregunt****ó****, pícaramente.-**Es la primera vez que un hombre me dice un piropo, que no sea sobre mi físico. ¿Tan fea te parezco?-**pregunt****ó****, fingiendo falsa indignación.**

-¡Mujer, no te lo tomes así! También eres…tan…y muy…-**tartamudeaba, mientras ella se reía. Era la primera vez en mi vida que una mujer me ponía así de nervioso. -**¡En fin, que eres preciosa!

-Bah, de seguro que eso se lo dices a todas.-**se ri****ó****.-** ¡Con la de novias que debes haber tenido…!

-Tampoco tuve tantas.-le** confesé.**-Solamente un par de noviazgos de unas semanas, y una novia que me duró unos meses.

-¿Y la amabas?-**me pregunt****ó****, curiosa, como una niña pequeña.**

-Pues…la verdad es que no mucho. Era más bien un amor pasajero.-**le contest****é****. **

-Entiendo. ¿Y hay alguien del cual estés enamorado?

**La pregunta me pilló desprevenido, pero no tuve valor para mentirle.**

-Sí.-**le respond****í****, después de varios segundos de pensar. **

-Ah… ¿Es muy guapa?-**pregunto, un poco más triste.**

-Sí.

-¿Es buena?

-Sí.

-¿La conozco?

-Sí.

**Reina volvió a callar, y siguió muda hasta que llegamos al apartamento en donde hospedaba. Entonces, volvió a preguntar:**

-¿La amas?

-Sí, más de lo que me imaginaba.

-Entonces, no sé qué haces conmigo, en vez de con ella…-**susurr****ó****.**

-Siempre estoy con ella.-**le dije, dejándola confusa.-**Es más, ahora mismo acabo de pasear con ella por las calles de Río.

**Reina no respondió nada. Viendo que no reaccionaba, decidí irme. Sin embargo, justo cuando iba a marcharme, la japonesa me abrazo por la espalda. Y jur****é**** oírla susurrar: **"Quédate conmigo. No me dejes sola."

**No hace falta mencionar, que aquella noche no salí de su habitación. Ni las que siguieron.**

* * *

**En tan solo una noche, Reina y yo nos convertimos en amantes el resto de nuestro viaje. No puedo decir novios, puesto que nadie sabía de nuestra relación: habíamos decidido mantenerlo en secreto. De día, éramos amigos; de noche, nos amábamos incondicionalmente. **

**Esos meses fueron, y siguen siendo para mí, uno de los mejores tiempos que pas****é**** en toda mi vida. No es que me encantase mi trabajo, pero era la primera vez que el amor que sentía hacia una mujer era tan fuerte. Me había enamorado como nunca antes.**

**Llegamos hasta México. Yo cantaba en la zona rosa, con la misma banda de **_**blues**_**, y Reina continuaba ****de****bai****lar en los bares. Aun hoy, pienso que debí de haberla sacado de ese lugar, pero por razones que nunca me dijo, y que no supe hasta mucho más tarde, ella nunca quiso irse. Así, que me qued****é**** a su lado.**

**Lamentablemente, todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar algún día. Y todo termin****ó**** unas semanas después de llegar a las Vegas, cuando me despidieron.**

**Aquella noche, estaba haciendo mis maletas, cuando alguien llam****ó**** a la puerta: era Reina.**

-Bonita despedida.-**me dijo, sarcásticamente, entrando a mi apartamento**.- ¿Así te vas, sin decir nada a nadie?

-Le avisé al jefe que me iba mañana.-**le conté.**

-Y a mí que me parta un rayo, ¿eh? ¡Claro, como es tan normal que de la noche a la mañana dimisiones y te vayas!-**afirm****ó****, enfadada.**

-Primero, no he dado mi dimisión, me han despedido. Segundo, te lo iba a decir mañana, así que no me iba a ir sin avisar.-**le dije. Reina se calmó un poco.**

-¿Pero por qué no me dejas hablar con el jefe? Podría conseguir que cambie de opinión…

-Dudo que me vaya a volver a contratar, incluso si se lo pides tú.-**le contest****é****. Y era cierto: tío Sam no era un hombre limpio, pero tampoco era tonto y manipulable. Él ya se había dado cuenta de nuestra relación. Era ****é****sa la razón de que me despidiera. Pero preferí no contárselo a ella. No en esos momentos.**

**Reina me mir****ó****, con los ojos llorosos, y se sentó en un sillón, agachando su cabeza, de forma que sus largos cabellos castaños-rojizos tapaban su rostro.**

**Fu****í**** hacia ella y le d****í**** un abrazo. Reina se agarró a mí, como un náufrago se agarra a una tabla de madera en mitad de la tempestad. No me gustaba la idea de dejarla sola: Sam ya le había intentado cambiar el carácter, y le agreg****ó**** algunas manías…que iban desde el polvo hasta las pastillas. Si no fuera porque yo estaba a su lado, Reina las hubiera tomado constantemente. Y eso era lo que más me preocupaba de mi partida.**

-Reina, ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo?-**le propuse.-**Podrías brillar con tu propia luz, y nunca más me separaría de ti...

-Me encantaría, pero no puedo…-**rechaz****ó**** mi amante, levantándose de su sitio, y yéndose hacia la ventana.-**…tengo una razón para seguir aquí...y mientras viva esa razón, seguiré con este trabajo, por muy duro que resulte a ser…

-¿Cuál es esa razón?-**le pregunt****é****, cansado de tanto secreto.**

**Reina se silenció, mirando por la ventana las calles iluminadas de las Vegas. Yo suspir****é****, y al ver que no me iba a contar nada, decidí hablar:**

-No me importa si no me lo dices. Pero por favor, prométeme algo: deja de tomar esas pastillas.-**le pedí, acercándome a ella, mientras la miraba en los ojos. **

-De acuerdo.-**me prometió. Pero sabía que no iba a cumplir su promesa. La conocía demasiado bien, ya sabía cuándo mentía.**

**La bes****é**** en los labios, y ella profundiz****ó**** el beso. Solamente me separe de ella para coger aire y decirle:**

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo.-**me respondió, volviendo a besarme con pasión. **

**Aquella última noche, la pasamos amándonos hasta el amanecer. Cuando me desperté, ella aún seguía durmiendo a mi lado, plácidamente. Le di un beso en los cabellos, y me levante. Cogí mis maletas, la mir****é**** por última vez, y me fu****í****.**

**Solamente, cuando llegue al autobús con destino a México, me permití llorar silenciosamente el amor que había dejado atrás, quizás el primero y el único en mi vida.**

**Solamente el destino sabría cuando nos íbamos a encontrar.**

* * *

**Pasaron meses en los que no vi a Reina, ni oí nada que tuviera que ver con ella. Me di cuenta que no la podía olvidar, ninguna otra mujer podía remplazarla. Así, que intente ser positivo, y esper****é**** por ella. **

**Pero mi seguridad se desvaneció un día, cuando estaba de visita por España. Aquel día, recibí una carta de unos familiares de mi amada. La letra contenía muy malas noticias. Sobre Reina. **

**Estaba en coma.**

* * *

**Me acuerdo de haber cogido el primer avión que iba hacia los Ángeles. Las horas pasaban lentamente para mí. No os puedo describir la inquietud y la culpabilidad que me reconcomían por dentro. ¡Si tan solo me hubiera quedado a su lado…! ¡Si no me hubiera ido…!**

**Cuando por fin, después de unas 14 ****ó**** 15 horas de vuelo y de unas horas de descanso, en las cuales no pude pegar ojo, di con el hospital en el cual Reina estaba ingresada.**

**Cuando llegue, me encontré con el hermano de Reina, Akio Fudou, y con su hermana pequeña, Betty Fudou, de los cuales solamente había oído hablar un par de veces. **

**Si bien Akio solamente me saludo de pasada, Betty se puso a hablar conmigo:**

-¿Tú debes de ser Tobitaka Seiya, no? Me alegro que estés aquí.

-¿Cuál es la causa?-**le pregunt****é****, refiriéndome a la enferma. **

-Sobredosis de drogas.-**me respondió.**-Los doctores también creen que se debió meter en una pelea: tiene moratones por todo el cuerpo.

-¡Pero, por que siguió allí!-**me exclame, cansado de guardar mis emociones.-**No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué…?

**Betty me miro con pena, y me ofreció asiento. Entonces, decidió desvelarme el misterio:**

-En la época en la cual ocurrió todo, nos habíamos escapado de casa de nuestros padres: estábamos hartos de tener una madre alcohólica, y un padre violento. Pero éramos muy jóvenes: Reina apenas acababa de salir de la adolescencia, y Akio y yo teníamos solo 15 y 16 años. Cada uno intento buscar trabajo como pudo. Durante los primeros meses, estuvimos bien. Pero después…nos enteramos de lo de Akio.-**me dijo, señalándome con la cabeza a su hermano.-**Se había metido en las drogas: el vendía y tomaba su mercancía. Hicimos lo posible para sacarlo de allí. Pero fue demasiado tarde: tuvimos que ingresarlo al hospital, debido a su adicción.-**hizo una pausa, y luego prosiguió.-**Sabes, no teníamos mucho dinero por aquel entonces, así que no hace falta decirte que no podíamos pagarle sus deudas con esos mafiosos. Así, que Reina hizo un trato con su jefe: ella trabajaría como _stripper_ para ellos, y el dinero que sacase lo gastaría en pagar la deuda. Nos dijo que nos tranquilizáramos, que en cuanto terminase de pagarla, dejaría ese sitio. Pero fue demasiado tarde…

**Apart****é**** la mirada de Betty, y observe al causante. Quise echarle la culpa a él, pero cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, no pude hacerlo: ****é****l mismo se sentía responsable de todo. Sus ojos reflejaban el daño que se estaba haciendo, el mismo que hace horas me infligía a mí, diciéndome que nuca la debí de haber dejado.**

**Horas más tarde, el doctor me dejo entrar a ver a mi amada. **

**Tenía ganas de llorar al verla dormida, casi sin vida, y llena de moratones por el cuerpo, con los ojos cansados, y la sonrisa apagada. Su bata le hacía resaltar más la fragilidad de sus cabellos, y la palidez de su rostro. Era y no era ella. **

**Me senté a su lado y la cogí de la mano. Como no sabía que decir, decidí tocarle Rabo de nube, con mi guitarra. Cuando termin****é****, me pareció escuchar un **"¿Qué hay, nene?" **de sus labios. Pero al mirarla, al verla tan inerte, pensé que solo era fruto de mi imaginación. **

**Esa fue la última vez que la vi.**

* * *

…**y este se podría decir que es el final de nuestra historia. **

**Hoy, he vuelto a tocar en la misma calle, a la misma hora, delante del mismo café en el que la conocí. Quiero contar al mundo entero, nuestra verdad.**

Cómo olvidarme de Reina

Aquella _stripper_ de la Recoleta

Si me dejó un par de huellas

En el cuello y en la vida

Cómo olvidarme de Reina...

**Sigo sin saber si lo que vivimos es realmente un ejemplo para las generaciones futuras. No sé si estuvo bien o mal, solamente sé que la am****é**** como a nadie más en este mundo, y que ella me am****ó****, con todo su ser. Solamente sé que ella siempre di****ó**** lo mejor de sí, y que nunca perdió la esperanza de volver a vivir.**

**Solamente s****é****, que nuestra historia nunca será olvidada. Porque ella vive adentro de mí, de mis canciones…porque ella está conmigo en todo lo que vivo, en todo lo que hago. Siempre.**

Cómo olvidarme de Reina

Aquella _stripper_ de la Recoleta

Si además de mi amante

Fue también mi mejor amiga….

**Justo cuando el reloj marca las doce del mediodía, una mujer vestida de azul, de cabellos largos castaños rojizos, y de ojos verdes gatunos, irrumpe en la acera. Tranquilamente, se acerca a mí, y yo la miro, sorprendido, pidiendo a Dios que si esto es un sueño, que nunca más me vuelva a despertar. La mujer sonríe, con los ojos llorosos de la emoción, al igual que los míos. Ella, hecha una buena cantidad de monedas en el sombrero, y me pide una de Silvio. Y yo, le toco emocionado Rabo de nube, sin parar de mírala a los ojos, a sus ojos que se están llenando de agua. Cuando termino la canción, la japonesa se hecha al suelo, a llorar. Me voy a su lado, y también me pongo a lagrimear. Nos abrazamos, mientras las lágrimas continúan saliendo de nuestros ojos. Pero no son lágrimas de tristeza.**

**Y en un sollozo, susurro la última frase de la canción que compuse… sobre ella:**

Cómo olvidarme… de Reina.

**Reina solo sonríe, con una sonrisa sincera ****y sarcástica****. Y yo me agarro a ella, prometiéndome no soltarla nunca más **

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Cuando escuche a cancion, me gusto tanto, que no pude retenerme las ganas de escribir una historia con ella. Es la primera vez que escribo para un publico mas adulto, asi que no se si sera lo suficientemente buena como para agradarles.  
**

**Dejen sus reviews, me gustaria leer lo que piensan de ella.**

_Selv125 _


End file.
